


The Man Of Iron

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, But Bucky Is To The Rescue, Canon Divergent, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, SamSteve At The End, The Avengers Are Kind Of Dicks To Tony, Tony Angst, never fear, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky finds that the one thing he can't stand about the Avengers is how they talk shit about Tony. Sooner or later, he's going to snap.





	The Man Of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This got off track, then back on track, then I don't know what happened to the ending. Idk, I think it's okay(ish) Enjoy.  
> Also my title fucking sucks, don't judge it.

Bucky was nervous about coming to live with the Avengers. He had fought against half of them, and the ones on 'Team Cap' had barely said two words to him, besides Steve and arguing with Sam, neither of which really counted. So it was really Steve's job to introduce Bucky to everyone and explain them. And Bucky could tell that Steve's view of everyone was hopelessly opinionated, and wasn't to be taken too seriously. But the one that Steve seemed to be on a completely different planet for, was Tony Stark.

Bucky could almost understand it. Steve and Tony had a serious rift since the 'Civil War' ordeal to fix, that neither of them really knew how to approach. They were polite to each other, but the tension in Steve's eyes, and the shaking of Tony's hands was obvious, at least to Bucky. But regardless, some of the things Steve said just seemed outlandish. For example, what Steve was saying now.

"I mean, Tony has a great heart, don't get me wrong. But he's too much of a freelancer, won't let anyone knock some sense into him or keep him in check." Steve sighed, exclaiming with his hands.

Bucky tilted his head to the side. Tony had been the one who lead the support of the Accords, which had the very purpose of keeping the Avengers in check. He wore his guilty conscious on his sleeve and was very much in support of having the Avengers and himself put in check. What was Steve talking about? Bucky frowned.

 

* * *

 

"I swear, Tony doesn't care about his team whatsoever!" Wanda exclaimed, storming through the kitchen. "He is a self centered, absorbed, idiot!" She raged.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. He had heard the argument between Steve and Tony, at the airport.  _I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart._ Those had been Tony's  ** _exact_** words. And Tony paid for everything any of the Avengers asked for. He built and designed perfect suits for everyone's needs and wants, no matter how much time it took him. He was the one who convinced every country who had signed the Accords to pardon the Avengers and allow them to operate while the Accords were being revised. He offered them shelter and food. How the hell was that self centered? Bucky frowned.

 

* * *

 

"Look, Tony's great and all, I'm just saying he's shut off. He never talks to any of us, and hides away in his workshop all day. Like seriously, would it kill a guy to come up and eat a damned meal with us?" Clint complained to Natasha one day during a movie.

Bucky glanced up. The Avengers, even some who had fought on 'Team Iron', held serious grudges against Tony. Shit was constantly talked about him. If he walked into a room, it was granted at least one person would be glowering at him. He was underappreciated, and that wasn't even touching on the fact that he had clear PTSD from the 'Civil War'. He flinched if Steve touched him, he looked away guiltily if someone mentioned it, and started breathing erratically if someone mentioned the Siberian bunker. When Bucky acted the same way, people gave him looks of sympathy and consoled him. They ignored Tony. Bucky didn't really blame Tony for avoiding people. Bucky frowned.

 

* * *

 

"Tony's really worthless in a fight. His suit can run on autopilot, and he can't really manage out of suit combat. I don't know why Fury even chose him to be an Avenger." Sam admitted during a jog.

Bucky had to hold back from strangling him. He remembered fighting Tony when he was the Winter Soldier, after being activated by Zemo. All he had was a piece of a gauntlet around his hand, yet he had put up a damn good fight against someone who had been trained to perfection for seventy years. And Bucky had heard stories, read SHIELD files. Like how Tony infiltrated the heavily guarded Mandarin base in broad daylight, by himself, with only everyday items from Walmart. And what good was the suit without Tony? The man  ** _built_**  it, for god's sake. Tony was well versed in espionage, hand to hand, and anything else Bucky could think of that an Avenger needed to know. He just preferred his suit for obvious reasons. Seriously, were the Avengers idiotic? Bucky frowned.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, but niceties aside, Tony is so two faced. For the cameras he's all smiles and laughs, he's 'such a great guy'. Then he gets home and is suddenly shut off and brushes everyone aside. Grade A asshole."

 Bucky didn't even pay attention to who said it this time at dinner, because he was positive if he identified the speaker, he would scoop their eyeballs out with his spoon. Tony had to have a public personality that was likeable. He had a company's reputation, the Avenger's reputation, and his own reputation constantly hanging over him. Since he was most often the one who did press conferences for the Avengers, he had to paint the best picture of the Avengers and run their image. He was shut off at home because he was treated like shit, and no longer had to laugh it off for a camera. Bucky couldn't fathom how Tony did it. Bucky frowned.

 

* * *

 

"Tony's weak."

"Tony really isn't as smart as he wants everyone to think."

"Tony's a brat, really."

"Tony doesn't know how to be a team player."

"Tony's nothing more than a spoiled rich boy."

"Tony thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Tony really just needs to stop."

The comments were constant, from everyone. Bucky had to spend hours destroying 'super soldier proof' punching bags to keep from his fist connecting with a person's jaw. Were they really that fucking stupid? Bucky watched Tony like a hawk, occasionally even spied on him (Bucky... Bucky wasn't really proud of that one), and tried to talk to the genius whenever he could, even when he was brushed off. And he had learned quite a few things.

Tony was flawed. Of course he was, he was fucking human. He had faults, problems, like anyone else. But they weren't the ones the Avengers said. They were the complete opposite.

Tony was selfless, to the point of self endangerment. He wasn't being reckless in missions, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was doing something life threateningly dangerous to make sure none of his teammates had to do same thing. Bucky could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes.

Tony was fucking brilliant. Not just book smart, or coding smart. He didn't do things out of idiotic impulses. He was perceptive, and almost as good as a strategist as Steve. Perhaps even a better one, because unlike Steve, his strategies came in the heat of the moment, midflight and surrounded by chaos. Yet he could still process everything enough to be able to change a plan or completely rewrite it if they needed it.

Tony was in pain. So much pain, Bucky almost cried imagining it. He had to deal with his teammates talking shit about him, the guilt of knowing he had played a part in the 'Civil War', the reopened wound of his parents' death, the PTSD of the Siberian bunker, his team being shatter and barely put back together, having to uphold a public personality, and other things from his childhood Bucky couldn't even begin to unravel. And yet he fucking woke up every day, hung around people who hated him, smiled for cameras that didn't understand him, and face a reflection that was disgusted by itself. And the Avengers called  ** _Bucky_**  strong for marching on. They didn't know a thing, did they? Bucky scowled.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wasn't really sure why he snapped that day, why it was that comment that made him lose it. But he was fucking  ** _done_**.

All of the Avengers (with the exception of Tony) were gathered in the living room, each one doing individual things, just enjoying the domesticated enjoyment of each other's companies.

"I love all of you guys, but I kind of can't stand Tony. He's everything an Avenger shouldn't be." Said Steve,  ** _Steve_**  of all people.

Bucky snapped his book shut so hard that most of the room jumped, then he slammed it down on the table, making the rest of them jumped. He stood up, a glare flickering over all of them. "I am 110% positive all of you have fucking  ** _brain damage_**." Bucky growled.

Steve frowned. "Buck, what are you-" He started.

"Shut the fuck up,  ** _Rogers_**." Bucky said in a tone so commanding and vile that Steve actually listened. "You want to know what I'm talking about? Tony. I've heard nothing but off base, outlandish, and just bullshit accusations towards him and I'm about to put them all to the grave." Bucky snapped. "You think he's fucking selfish, hm? Self centered, does nothing for this team?" He demanded. There were nods. "Who the hell pays for your food? Who funds your credit cards? Who put a roof over your damned heads? Who got half of you pardoned?" Bucky folded his arms.

"The Avengers had merchandise. The funds made off of each of our own merch, is more than enough for us to live off of." Natasha said, smirking a bit.

Bucky arched an eyebrow. "Really? Do you even bother paying  ** _attention_**  to your own merchandise? Because on each damned package, it says in bold letters,  ** _nonprofit_**. Tony donates every penny earned off of them to specific charities that he thinks each of you would approve of. Captain America funds go to a charity for helping support struggling veterans. Falcon funds go to mental health and PTSD charities. Scarlet Witch, refugees of citizens whose countries are lost to war. This is all public information, that's why they sell so damned well. Now do you honestly want to go to Tony and tell him you want to start taking that money for yourself? Something that would easily become public, and turn into a scandal with  ** _you_**  front and center? All because you can't accept Tony's generosity?" Bucky demanded, speaking through grit teeth. The Avengers looked slightly guilty. And Bucky hadn't even gotten  ** _started_**.

Bucky wasn't even sure how long he spent ranting, how long he spent tearing the other Avengers apart for how they treated Tony, how they talked shit about them. He said every pent up thing that had been bothering him since he moved in. Every tiny injustice to Tony, even the ones that the Avengers hadn't caused, came out in one spewed mess. When Bucky was finally, finally done, the other Avengers looked petrified, yet mortified at the same time. Bucky let out a sigh, and felt a swell of pride in his chest for wiping the smirks off their damned faces.

The silence that hung in the air was dragged out for too long, before Clint spoke up. "So am I going to have to be the one who says that Tony has been standing in the doorway since Steve's smart comment, and heard every word?"

The Avengers who hadn't noticed Tony -which seemed to be everyone except Natasha and Clint-  twisted to face the man in the doorway, including Bucky.

Tony was still as a statue, if it weren't for his twitching hands, Bucky would've checked to see if he was even breathing. His expression held so many emotions that Bucky couldn't even begin to decipher. Bucky just wanted to walk over and wrap him in a hug, let Tony let out every single emotion he was holding in during that moment.

Steve stood up slowly. "Tony, I think I speak for all of us when I say we're so sorry. We-" He started to say, but Bucky snatched up his book and hit the blonde with it so hard he fell to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up with your half assed apologies." Bucky snapped. Steve pushed himself to his feet slowly, staring at Bucky like he was a stranger.

"I, I ah, think I'm gonna... just, go." Tony stuttered, then practically ran off.

Bucky gave them all a final, warning glare, then followed Tony.

Bucky found Tony in his workshop, clutching the table like his life depended on it. His breathing was rapid and uneven, and Bucky could hear his heart thundering.

Bucky swept across the room, and grabbed Tony. He picked the panicking genius up, and carried him over to the couch. Bucky shh'ed him, rubbing his back, and letting Tony cling to him for dear life while he fell apart.

Eventually Tony stopped shaking and his breathing and heart rate slowed, but he didn't let go of Bucky. Instead, Tony quietly cried and buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. Bucky just let him get it all out, whispering in Tony's ear how great he was.

When Tony eventually ended up crying himself to sleep, Bucky wasn't surprised. He gently pried the billionaire from him, tucked Tony in on the couch, kissed his forehead, and left him in peace.

 

* * *

 

After Bucky's explosion, the Avengers were a hell of a lot nicer to Tony. The catty whispers about him ceased completely. If someone offhandedly said something, it took a single look from Bucky to make them apologize, even if Tony wasn't there. Bucky didn't know if it was out of fear of his wrath, or out of actual respect for Tony. Bucky didn't really care, as long as Tony was treated with respect.

Bucky was in Tony's workshop, getting maintenance on his arm, when the elevator doors slid open and Wanda timidly came in.

"Hey, Tony." She greeted, a tall coffee in her hand, and a bag in her other. "You've been down here a while, and I thought you might want some refueling." She smiled and set both things down. "I didn't know what you like in your coffee, so I brought some of everything." She pointed to the bag.

Tony looked still for a moment with shock, but then offered a grateful smile. "Thank you Wanda, I appreciate it." He said, setting down his tools for a few moments to grab the coffee and the bag. "Future reference, I like a bit of creamer in my coffee." He said, smiling at her.

Wanda smiled. "I'll remember that." She politely left, and Tony turned to face Bucky.

"Did you brainwash them? I swear, you brainwashed them." He said, sounding very serious.

Bucky smirked. This wasn't an odd thing, now, anyways. Other Avengers were constantly doing random acts of kindness for Tony, just like the one Wanda just did. "No, I just got their heads outta their asses." Bucky shrugged.

Tony hummed, then glanced up for brief eye contact. "Thank you, by the way. I never did properly thank you, for what you did." He said quietly.

"I'd do it a thousand times over if it meant just one more person was going to treat you right." Bucky shrugged, being completely honest.

"Why, though? I figured you'd hate me, after what happened." Tony admitted.

Bucky blinked. "How could I hate you? I'm the one who killed your parents. I deserved every hit. And besides, you were holding back. You blasted off my arm, but trust me, we both know if you had really wanted to kill me and Stevie, you would've. Easily. I'm not stupid, Tony. You're powerful when you want to be, and a terrifying force of nature." Bucky's voice was dead serious.

Tony paused his work of measuring out a bit of creamer. "I wasn't holding back." He insisted.

"Yes you were. Don't lie to yourself." Bucky said flatly.

Tony sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, if I had only the choice of attacking you or Steve that day, I would've attacked Steve. Sure, I was upset you killed them, but I get it, and I don't blame you. It hurts, but I've accepted it. It was just... Steve ** _knew_**. Steve knew and he didn't tell me. And that,  ** _that_**  will always hurt like hell." Tony said, his voice tight.

"Yeah, I figured." Bucky sighed. Tony fixed his coffee just right, then took a sip and went back to work.

"You know, Steve already gave me the shovel talk. So did Natasha. Even Sam." Tony said, glancing up.

Bucky frowned. "Shovel talk?" He was still trying to get a hang of modern slang.

Tony chuckled. "It's slang, for when someone gives you the 'hurt them, and I'll kill you' talk when you're dating someone close to them." Tony said, shrugging.

"Why would they- oh. They think we're-shit." Bucky's cheeks went a deep scarlet.

"Yep." Tony said, popping the 'p'.

Bucky was silent for a moment, studying Tony. He didn't seem repulsed by the notion of it. "And how would you feel if we were?" Bucky asked.

The genius glanced up. "I'd feel that I was so greatly out of my league."

"Says the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Bucky teased.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Tony's face, but was replaced by a sad, hollow look. "Those titles don't mean shit. Just because I can say I'm all of those things doesn't mean I deserve anyone remotely close to your level." Tony said quietly.

Bucky sighed, and grabbed Tony's jaw, forcing him to look up at Bucky. "Anthony." Bucky said firmly, making Tony flinch at the use of his full name. "Don't pull that bullshit with me, I will give you a rant about how precious you are. If you really want something with me, just tell me." Bucky ordered, looking him dead in the eyes.

Tony's heart picked up, and he was alarmingly still for a moment. Bucky was half afraid he had set off a panic attack, but when Tony leaned forward and kissed him, Bucky found himself grinning against the billionaire's lips.

They kissed, Bucky pulling Tony into his lap, which was awkward when he only had use of one arm, considering Tony had deactivated his other one to work on it. The kissing was perfect, and Bucky got lost in the moment.

"Uhuh. Nothing going on, my  ** _ass_**." 

Tony lept off of Bucky's lap, falling onto the floor. Bucky wasn't able to catch him without his left arm, and only stared, a bit horrified. "Are you alright?" He asked, alarmed.

Tony groaned, muttering a string of swears in Italian. "Yeah, fine." He grunted, pushing himself to his feet. They both faced Sam and Steve standing in the workshop, by the elevator.

"I swear, that was our first kiss." Tony insisted. Steve only arched an eyebrow.

"Oh for the love of god, he's tellin' the truth, you idiots." Bucky grumbled. The two relaxed a bit.

"Well, we just came down to see if Tony wanted to come and see a movie, but I think the two of you are otherwise occupied." Sam said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, the way you two were last night?" He shot back.

Steve's eyes widened almost comically. "Tony, I haven't told Bucky about me and Sam yet!" He squeaked.

Bucky slowly looked at Sam. "Wilson?" He growled.

"Y-yes?" Sam said, looking more petrified than he did when he said something bad about Tony.

"Start running."

**Author's Note:**

> Moral Of The Story; Protective!Bucky is the best Bucky, and Tony is fucking precious, treat him as such. And Sam, please run.


End file.
